kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Ran-Mao
Ran-Mao (藍猫 Ran Mao; Chinese Pinyin: Lán-Māo) is referred by Ciel Phantomhive as one of Lau's girls, but he calls her his sister, though not related by blood. In actuality, she is Lau's personal assassin. Appearance left|thumb|100px|Ran-Mao. Ran-Mao looks similar to a Chinese doll with large, golden eyes and short, black hair with short thick bangs, which is done up with long braids and cat-like hair buns accompanied by a pink rose and a golden tassel on the left cat ear-like hair decoration. She wears a short black and lavender cheongsam that is decorated with dark pink petals or leaves. Over it, she wears a short, blue jacket. She also wears black, thigh-high tights, black ballet shoes and gold ankle bracelets with bells for decorations. When acting as an assassin, she carries two, large, ornamental clubs as well. They are gold, blue, and maroon in color, and each club has a blue tassel on the top. They are apparently very heavy, as Ran-Mao is able to use a single swing of one to break up pavement. Sebastian comments that despite her small body, she wields an amazing amount of power, for a human. Personality Ran-Mao is cold, emotionless, and silent, as she is hardly ever seen or heard speaking. However, she appears to be deeply loyal to Lau, and acts only when instructed to by him. It is shown that while not technically related to Lau, though he claims she is his sister, she has known him since they were very young.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 20 Lau refers to her as his "cat."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 22, page 29 Otherwise, she is seen usually standing or sitting between his arms, and rarely moves or speaks of her own accord. She is shown to be a bit of a flirt, attempting to use her sexuality to attract Sebastian's attention, upon Lau's orders,Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 9 and once flirting with an important guest at one of Ciel's parties.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 39, page 14 Lau explains her flirtatious behavior as saying that she is a "pampered child." In some instances she even seems to flirt with Ciel, but more or less seems to be just teasing him. Manga's Synopsis Curry Contest When Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis begin their initial investigation into the Anglo-Indian assaults, they pay a visit to Lau's opium den, where Ran-Mao is seen sitting on his lap, along with several other women.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 15, page 11-13 Later, Lau decides to take Ran-Mao to the curry competition as a treat, which surprises Ciel because of the fact that Lau will have one of his girls in front of his clients. Lau dismisses this and claims that she is his sister, although they are not related by blood.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, page 5 She is later seen standing in his arms throughout the competition, not saying or doing anything, and not stopping Lau when he does things such as pull on her cheeks.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, page 23 After the competition, she and Lau approach an upset Harold West and his wife Meena, who are plotting to try again. Lau says that while Ciel would not take out the small fries, he has to exterminate the bad rats infesting his city, which is why 'he keeps a cat', referring to her. Ran-Mao is seen swinging one of her clubs on the ground with enough force to crack the cement. Meena and West then scream, and it is assumed that Ran-Mao killed them both.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 22, page 29 Phantomhive Manor Murder Case When Ciel throws a party, she arrives with Lau and runs into Arthur Wordsmith. She stands quietly while Lau makes small talk with Arthur and when later introduced to Georg von Siemens, she immediately clings to him and presses her breasts into his chest. After the party is over, she runs to Georg's room with the other guest of the party, because of a loud scream that attracts them, and inside, Georg's corpse is found.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 40, page 2 After the suggestion of searching rooms, she, Mey-Rin, and Irene Diaz search the females' rooms and belonging. While searching through Irene's trunks, she puts a pair of her undergarments on her head.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 44, page 20 She agrees to be used as a decoy dressed in Ciel's clothing to catch the murderer.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 46, page 32 After the murderer is caught, she is shown saying Ciel's clothing is tight on her. Lau comments that should Ciel have died, they would have been in trouble. She agrees, saying she is glad Ciel is safe and hugs him tightly, pressing him to her breasts, which causes Ciel to flail around beg her to put on some clothing. It is possible she joins the toast to solving the crime. Ship Voyage Ran-Mao accompanies Lau when he goes to see Ciel. She is served food along with Lau and she leaves with him when he’s done talking to Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 51, page 10 Anime's Synopsis Houndsworth After the Jack the Ripper killings and after Ciel’s visit to Houndsworth, Lau approaches him again to help him take a photo of Sebastian with a special camera that reveals what one cares about the most, which Ciel accepts. Lau uses Ran-Mao to distract the dinner guest by using her sexuality, but the display fails to halt Sebastian. When Ciel finally comes up with a successful plan, Lau and Ran-Mao aid by providing the lighting for the photo. Shard of Hope Lau and Ran-Mao attempt to aid Ciel again in obtaining the Shard of Hope ring by trying to win the ice sculpture contest. However, their sculpture that shows a provocative, nude Ran-Mao is not well received, except by Aleister Chamber. Curry Contest At the curry contest, Meena and the other audience members are heavily affected by the spice curryma, which causes them to go on a rampage. As a result, Meena throws her own husband, Harold West, out of the way when he tries to calm her, and it is not seen what happened to him or what condition he is in. After Sebastian force-feeds Meena and the others the cure to curryma, his curry, she is hospitalized. Ran-Mao is not seen and is not implied to have killed either Harold West or Meena. Conspiracy and Revenge thumb|right|150px|Ran-Mao faces Sebastian with her ornamental clubs. Lau and Ran-Mao are initially approached by Ciel with help in the investigation of John Stanley's death. They claim not to know anything, but agree to spread a rumor that Ciel has something important from his corpse. As a result, they get caught up in a conspiracy that frames them and Ciel for the distribution of Lady Blanc opium, despite it being a problem for Lau's own opium dealings. The Scotland Yard tries to take them down, but Ran-Mao kills and injures them, allowing for them to escape. After a brief dealing where Lau hands control of the East End to another individual, they attempt to leave England on a boat. However, Ciel learns that Lau was actually the one who had Stanley killed, and that he had the documents stolen off of Stanley's corpse. With Sebastian, Ciel attacks the boat Ran-Mao and Lau are trying to escape on. When they get on it, Sebastian takes down Ran-Mao, and offers to leave the fight with her defeated, but alive. However, she refuses, stating that she will not stop. When Lau moves in to kill Ciel, she prevents Sebastian from going to his aid, and continues to fight until Lau is fatally wounded. He asks her to continue the dream with him, and they jump ship, only to appear in Kuroshitsuji 2. Quotes * (To Sebastian) "I can finish you with one hit." * (To Sebastian) "You're not a normal human, are you?" * (To Crowd) "I like seaweed." * (To Ciel) "Glad you're safe." * (To Lau) "Liar." * (To Crowd) "Bet." * "Wakame. Suki. Suki." * (To Sebastian) My brother's foe. I will kill you.''" Trivia * Her name literally means blue cat in Chinese and Lau refers to her as his cat. References Navigation pl:Ran-Mao Category:Characters